This invention relates generally to wire connectors and, more particularly, to push in wire connectors.
Various push-in wire connectors have heretofore been made. These devices electrically connect two or more wires when the individual wires are pushed into the connector. Some push-in connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,514 and 4,824,395, arrange the wires in a single row in side-by-side relation. In some others, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,748 and 4,585,902, the wires are disposed in side-by-side relation in two parallel rows. Frequently, however, it is desired to provide connectors that can accommodate a large number of wires, for example five to eight wires, and the overall size of such wire connectors becomes quite large. In addition, when the wires inserted into the connector are arranged in one or two rows, it is difficult to bend the wires in a direction other than laterally of the row when pressing the wires and connectors into an electrical junction box.
In some push-in connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,902 and 4,824,395, the electrical connection between adjacent wires is established only through a single wire clip formed of resilient metal. Some other push-in connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,711; 4,397,514; and 4,566,748, include a resilient metal contact member for pressing the electrical conductors against a base contact member. The resilient metal contact member and the base contact member coact to provide electrically conductive paths among the wires when they are inserted into the connector. However, such prior push-in type connectors using a resilient metal contact member to press the wires into engagement with a base contact member have been somewhat expensive to fabricate and assemble.